El corazón de Cancer
by JupiterGodess
Summary: En la tierra helada de Asgard, el Cáncer encuentra algo que creía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo: el amor. (El p.o.v de Deathmask de cómo conoció a Helena)


Corazón de Cáncer

Deathmask paseaba por las calles de Asgard, tarareando contundentemente. La noche había caído, y una lona llena de estrellas se extendía muy arriba. En su mano derecha, sostenía una bolsa de cuero llena de dinero. Siguió lanzándolo unos centímetros hacia el aire y atrapándolo nuevamente; el gesto de un hombre que sabía que había ganado mucho dinero.

Afrodita, Santo Dorado de Piscis, lo siguió de cerca. El hombre de cabello azul estaba vestido con una blusa rosa y pantalones blancos. No es exactamente lo que Deathmask hubiera llevado, pero tuvo que admitir que la ropa le parecía adecuada a su amigo.

„Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer con tanto dinero?", el Santo de Piscis preguntó.

„Oh, pensaré en algo, no te preocupes", Deathmask respondió con su actitud engreída habitual.

Pero mientras seguía caminando, esa arrogancia se desvaneció lentamente de él.

Antes, no dudaría en gastar el dinero en todos los lujos que pudiera comprar. Y esa había sido la intención cuando se había unido a algunos jugadores de cartas en la taberna. Y durante un tiempo, había disfrutado de la buena racha en la que había estado montando. Pero cuando había seguido jugando a pesar de que había ganado más que suficiente para sostenerlo a él y a Afrodita, sabía que algo estaba mal.

Para su sorpresa, había encontrado en la mesa de juego que sus pensamientos habían vagado constantemente a cierto vendedor de flores de pelo castaño.

,Helena…'

Encontrarla había cambiado algo en Deathmask. Al principio había sido sutil, pero ahora que el Cáncer lo pensaba, todo parecía obvio.

Él miró el bolso en su mano.

Antes, él ni siquiera habría considerado en sus sueños regalar algo gratis. Especialmente no dinero Ahora, sin embargo, por extraño que fuera, se sentía incómodo ante la idea de gastar todo ese dinero solo para sí mismo. Volvió a pensar en Helena, que estaba trabajando tan duro solo para alimentarse a sí misma y a sus tres hermanos menores, que aún eran demasiado pequeños para trabajar.

Y por primera vez desde que se había despertado en Asgard, Deathmask se preguntó: ¿había alguna razón por la que lo habían devuelto a la vida? Una pregunta que nunca habría preguntado en su vida anterior. ¿Volver a la vida lo había cambiado tanto? Al principio, Deathmask tenía la intención de disfrutar de esta segunda oportunidad al máximo. Tenía la intención de mantenerse alejado de cualquier dios y de los negocios de lucha. Había querido reunir el mayor lujo posible para seguir viviendo cómodamente.

„Hn!"

El Cáncer se detuvo en seco. Con una certeza clara que rara vez había sentido antes, ahora sabía qué hacer con el dinero. Él solo se quedaría con lo suficiente para pagar su habitación durante tres días. El resto, sin embargo ...

„Yo, Afrodita. ¿Por qué no haces turismo por tu cuenta un rato? Yo ... tengo algunos asuntos que atender, pero me reuniré contigo en breve."

El pisciano levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Deathmask descubrió que estaba contento con eso. Realmente no quería hablar sobre Helena todavía, antes de estar seguro de sus sentimientos.

„Como desées. Nos vemos en un momento, luego."

„Sí."

Deathmask vio a su amigo irse. Tan pronto como Afrodita desapareció en una esquina, comenzó a correr, tratando de encontrar la ruta más directa hacia la casa de Helena. Unos minutos más tarde, demasiado tiempo en su opinión, lo alcanzó.

Por un momento, miró la puerta de madera. Luego en la bolsa en su mano. Después de tomar una respiración profunda, sacó las monedas que necesitaba, luego se acercó a la puerta y dejó la bolsa en el suelo frente a ella. Unos golpes en la puerta, luego se escapó y se escondió detrás de una esquina.

Desde su escondite, vio que se abría la puerta. Uno de los hermanos de Helena le sacó la cabeza. Miró alrededor con confusión. Luego finalmente encontró el bolso en el suelo. Con un grito de alegría, lo recogió y desapareció en la casa.

Una mueca contenta apareció sobre la cara Deathmask. Y cuando imaginó la feliz reacción de Helena, no pudo evitar sonreír.

El Cáncer Santo enterró sus manos en sus bolsillos, luego, silbando una melodía, se fue en busca de Afrodita.

Él nunca lo habría imaginado. Pero regalar ese dinero lo hizo sentir ... bien. Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado que se sentiría después de regalar algo gratis. Y aún más sorprendente, se sintió realmente feliz al imaginar la sonrisa alegre de Helena.

Tal vez ... tal vez todavía quedaba algo bueno en el corazón marchito de este cangrejo.


End file.
